AkaKuro: Married life sweet edition
by Kyouu
Summary: An alternative universe to 'AkaKuro: Married life Bittersweet Edition'. It's a complicated story of the AkaKuro Household! Where Akashi and Kuroko both get jealous for no reason at all! Chpt. 3: Santa-san decided that it was best to piss Akashi off on his birthday.
1. Akashi senior is a lovely dad

How did it turn out this way? Akashi senior did not dare to expect or predict it.

He was sure he raised his son to be straight to take over his company one day but **one day** Seijuurou invited him to dinner at his favourite restaurant and appeared hand in hand with…someone…that is very transparent.

"Seijuurou, do repeat what you've just said." Akashi senior in all his glory of being a father stared at his son.

"Father, I would like to have your permission to marry Tetsuya."

"I do not see a reason why I should accept so and you must know that same sex marriage is illegal in Japan."

"Didn't I tell you, we would be rejected Akashi-kun?" the aqua head spoke quietly

"Silence, Tetsuya. I'm always right therefore I'll always win." Akashi stared at his father and then there was a long silence as the two party sat, facing each other. Akashi senior shifted his gaze toward his son's chosen fiancée as he fully analyse the person.

"Seijuurou I would like to have a word with your... fiancée privately, do step out for a moment." at that Akashi slightly flinched but did as he was told.

After Akashi left, it became more awkward, there was no one else but the butler, Akashi senior and Kuroko in the room then there was a very long and pregnant silence as Akashi sat outside, waiting impatiently.

"I have no idea as of to why you would want to marry my foolish son but if you are here for our wealth then state your needs."

At this remark, Kuroko became a little offended and stared at Akashi senior straight in the eyes "Akashi-san if you could weigh our love into currency please do so but I can assure I am not together with Akashi-kun for your fortune, seeing him happy is enough for me."

"Then leave his side. That would assure his happiness. I can guarantee you that." Akashi senior immediately demanded.

"Akashi-san, are you sure about that?"

Akashi senior eyes slightly widened "Are you questioning me?"

"I am not. However, Akashi-kun told me. Ever since he was a child everything was set for him. He cannot decide what he wanted to do, even his hobby was decided for him…by you."

"That is what is best for him."

"That may be what is best for him but is that what he really wanted?" Kuroko asked as he slightly tilted his head.

At that moment Akashi barged in and suddenly said in a stern voice "Tetsuya, no milkshakes for one year." everyone was confused as Kuroko froze just as the straw of the glass of milkshake he ordered touched his lips.

"Akashi-kun that is definitely impossible and unreasonable."

"It is not unreasonable Tetsuya," Akashi took the milkshake away "If I recall correctly, which I always do, just last month you were hospitalized because you drank 10 vanilla milkshakes during a drinking competition did you not? Afterward your head and teeth were aching so much that you fainted and didn't recover after 5 days."

"Seijuurou." Akashi senior called out to his son but he was ignored.

"One month and 7 days ago, you were sick and couldn't attend classes just because the day before you engages on yet another milkshakes competition." Akashi went on but Kuroko cut in.

"But I won them all Akashi-kun. Plus milkshakes are healthy for you. It has milk which strengthens your bones and the one I had are low on calories, Akashi-kun."

Akashi senior watched silently as the two foolishly debated "Tetsuya, are you saying that 390 of calories are low? And do not question me." Akashi shot right back.

"But Akashi-kun without milkshakes, I'll die." Kuroko tried the puppy look

"No you won't Tetsuya." Akashi junior dead-panned.

"If you don't let me have my milkshakes I will start to become unable to talk so I won't talk to you anymore Akashi-kun." the blue head shot back.

"That is definitely unscientific and unreasonable Tetsuya."

"But it's possible, Akashi-kun. It happened to Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun once." and Akashi junior couldn't utter another word.

Akashi senior stared at the two then he came to realised. Never once did Seijuurou argued with him and he never scolded the younger either. He was too busy with work. They would only talk once in awhile or something important that requires Seijuurou's help. This is the first time he saw his son argued and lost to someone. He couldn't help but smiled slightly '_So that boy really is the one. The best for Seijuurou is him..._' Akashi senior thought .After all if you're going get married to Akashi Seijuurou you have to at least know how to control Seijuurou at times.

But there's one more thing he had to make sure of, before he give permission. So Akashi senior straightened his lips and sharpened his eyes "I still do not approve of this. Therefore I will disown you, Seijuurou." he sternly called to the two.

Seijuurou turned and half-glare, half-stare at him and smiled bitterly "Do as you like. It won't change that fact that I love Tetsuya and I will marry him neither less" Akashi answered.

"Akashi-kun, is that really ok? I mean you've worked so hard all those years..." Kuroko worriedly look at his soon-to-be husband.

"It is fine, I can assure you that Tetsuya, if I'm with you, everything will be alright." Akashi junior kneeled and placed his hand on the slightly smaller male's as he smiled gently "I am more than capable of rebuilding the fame that I have now, with you by my side."

"Dear!" a roar was heard through the sound-proof walls and doors.

"Akashi-sama, Lady Shiori had returned unexpectedly!" and the butler that just barged in was flung to the other side of the wall.

"Dear~~ if our son was getting married why didn't you tell me? I would also like to meet our daughter or son in law too~" a sweet voice was heard from the door.

"Mother" Akashi junior whispered.

"Oh my dear little Seijuurou have grown up so fast! He's getting himself a bride now~" Shiori squealed as she saw her son on his knees "so where's my daughter in law?" she excitedly asked

"He's right here." Akashi motioned toward Kuroko.

Akashi female senior just stared at where her son led her and blushed "Good job my son! He's perfect!" she smiled happily then went over to Akashi senior "Dear~~ Why didn't you give them permission right away? He's perfect for our son! My new son in law! What is your name?"

"Um…I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you." Kuroko bowed respectfully as Shiori teleported and started to give him the hug of death.

"KKYYYYYAAAAAA~~~ he's so cute! Oh my gosh his name is cute too! Why is everything about him so cute~~?!" she cuddled and patted his head "You can definitely have my permission to marry each other~~! Kya~~~!" and so she continued to cuddle Kuroko.

Akashi senior sighed "You may have my permission as well..." he finally gave in. Seijuurou stared at him in surprise "But I do still wish to hold my grandchildren. Keep that in mind." Akashi senior stood up and grabbed his wife before she cuddle his new son-in-law to death (which she manage to anyway, but not to death, to a point where he's unconscious)

Akashi smiled and sighed "It's my win today, Father." he held Kuroko up, bridal style as he prepared to leave. Akashi senior just smiled and sighed. His son is really is growing up rather quick. Too quickly if he was to say so. But if this is what makes him happy then that's good enough.

As Akashi seniors stepped in the car, Seijuurou was outside, with his unconscious soon-to-be wife in hand. He smiled and voiced a "Thank you" to his father. The man was a bit taken back but he just smirked and gave his son a thumb up which surprised Seijuurou neither less. This is something that probably only happen once in a lifetime but Akashi junior strive to make it happen again someday. Winning over his father is the best feeling…well…second to best feeling.

"Akashi-kun, you've been smirking for a while till the point that it got creepy." Akashi snapped out of his thoughts and came to face with Kuroko's face which very close to his own. They are currently returning back to their own perspective houses via the bus since Akashi couldn't get any other cars except for a limousine. Kuroko's parents were quite happy and gave their permission right away unlike Akashi senior who took 6 hours to decide, so it's quite late now. The wedding plans have already been decided and will be discussed between the two families the next day. However for now, let's just have the two lovebirds enjoying their time together.

* * *

While I (the author) talk to Akashi senior. Please bear with me.

**Akashi senior**: What is this? Why is my son getting married so soon?

**K**: Akashi-san he is old enough to get marry now.

**Akashi senior:** Then could you at least make it a female? I would like to hold my grandchildren and continue the Akashi blood.

**K:** One, Kuroko is adorable and no female can replace him even if it's the female version of him. Two if you didn't know, I am the god in this fanfiction, Akashi-san, which leaves you no choice but to do as I write even if you are absolute and no objections please! I assure you will hold your grandchildren.

**Akashi senior:** How is that possible? I am certain that male pregnancy is well and truly fictional.

**K:** Mr. Akashi this **is **fictional and even if it's not I have my ways. End of discussion. Goodbye and I would not like to hear from you again.

Sorry for the long wait. Anyway…

* * *

**The next day**

The two families met and has sat down for dinner to discuss or rather be told about the wedding plans

"EH?! I won't get to choose Tetsuya-chan's wedding dress?! WHY?!" Both mothers yelled loudly as they pouted.

"I see, I will work on the funding then." Akashi senior said as he leaned back on his chair "Then I'll take care of the locations and such" Kuroko's father smiled from his usual deadpan expression. In the end they got along really well, much more than Akashi expected.

* * *

**And so…..**

Their wedding came just like that.

On the day everyone was there, and by everyone I do not mean everyone in the world, I mean the Generations of Miracle, Seirin, Yosen, Shuutoku, Kaijou, Touou, Rakuzan and relatives were there.

Momoi was in charge of preparing Kuroko for the ceremony and once Akashi was done he headed to the chapel as he waited patiently for his husband.

There's something you guys must know.

Akashi Group is a very influential company in the world so having a same sex marriage in Japan is just easy as breathing. However!

"Okay now the groom must go and rescue the bribe from the dressing room!" the young female priest announced, Akashi Seijuurou wasn't even sure of she was a priest.

But he rushed over to Kuroko's dressing room to see Momoi and Riko standing with their arms crossed in their beautiful dresses staring at him. The entire invited and non-invited guests have followed too.

"Now, you must give us an amount until we see it is worth it for you to have Kuroko as your bride." Riko announced as the priest slipped into the dressing room.

"Oh~ how interesting. Isn't this a Chinese game used at weddings in modern time?" Akashi senior raised an eyebrow in amusement

"Oh and everyone else can join in to help the groom as well~" Momoi said cheerfully

"Okay-ssu I'll go first! What about 1,000,000,000 yen?" Kise jumped

"Erm…no." Riko rejected

"Mai-chan's 10 years worth of magazine tickets?" Aomine said but a pair scissors flew by.

"NO WAY!" and the coach duo punch the living light out of Ahomine

"Jaa~~~unlimited snack?" Murasakibara munched on his snack

"No." rejected~

"Oh! That's right! 100,000,000,000,000,000 basketballs!" and Kagami's living light was punched out of him too.

"Is there anything else in your head that isn't related to basketball?" Riko asked shakingly

"Daily Oha-Asa lucky item for 10 years."

"Shintarou don't be foolish." Akashi immediately shot as he thought of what is best to actually have Tetsuya flying out of that room and into his arms "Fathers, do you have any suggestions?" Akashi immediately turned to his dads "You know what is best Seijuurou."

"That's right Seijuurou-kun, _that_ would definitely get him flying" Kuroko's father stared at the door.

So Akashi just stood there as the others around screamed all kind of things "Tetsuya come on out and I'll reward you with a lifetime of milkshakes." Akashi held out his arms, waiting for Kuroko to shoot out.

"Guh!" the coach line expressions paled as they continued to stare at the door behind them but nothing happened. Kuroko Tetsuya, for the first time, didn't get bribed by milkshakes. So that left Akashi standing there awkwardly and everyone confused so the two coaches decided to go and check up on the bride but before they went, they threatened "If any of you decide to come in. I'll make sure your stomach is fill with our cooking~"

Minutes later a flash of white shot out of the room and headed straight for Kise "Ah! K-K-Kuroko-cchi~~! Have you changed your mind to marry me?" Kise squealed happily as he hug 'Kuroko'

"Ahem," Akashi cleared his throat awkwardly "Your husband is over here Tetsuya." as that was said Kuroko ignite pass Kise into Aomine and ran over to his husband.

Akashi senior stood there shocked "W-What is this? Seijuurou explain yourself this instance. This is not the male you have shown me as your fiancée."

"Father, I can assure you that, this person is, indeed, Kuroko Tetsuya, my soon to be husband."

The small priest stepped out from the room with the other girls "It's my special make up. Shiori-san and Setsu-san have requested -ahemthreatenedahem- for me to carry it out." the small priest who goes by the name of 'K' explained.

"Originally Momoi-san, Riko-san and me planned for Kuroko-san to be in a suit but due to Shiori-san and Setsu-san last minute orders I had to make adjustments, the game just now was giving me some time to make the adjustments required. Anyway let us resume the ceremony." And that was the first thing that happened to them on, their wedding day.

Akashi stood there waiting for his husband, as the door opened the sight of Kuroko Tetsuya, took his breath. He had seen this just a moment ago but didn't pay much attention. Kuroko with a beautiful aqua wig that reached his waist, in a dress that start just above his chest and stop 1.5 cm above his knees (Akashi analysis) and someone in the chapel was rushed the hospital because of blood loss.

"I, hereby, declare you, Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya as husband and husband, let Yato (Noragami reference) bless those two beautiful souls and fill them with happiness. You may now exchange rings and kiss the groom." K finished and everyone clapped as Kuroko and Akashi exchange rings and a passionate kiss. But minutes after they started to throw random things at K. Why you ask? Well because Yato is the god of calamity, in other words bad luck, so he really can't bless anyone.

"Oh~ my son is all grown up now~~" Shiori and Setsu wiped away their tears as their husband comforted them. Everyone understood the reason why K didn't use the proper marriage speech but why an anime reference? Noragami, especially.

At the after party Kuroko was still in the dress, greetings all the far and close relatives of both families. Akashi swore he saw some of his uncles and cousins, that he doesn't even know, flirting with his Tetsuya as he, himself, was busy greeting the relatives over at Kuroko's side of the family so he couldn't protect his poor husband that is so innocently oblivious to the eyes that is raping and stripping him. How Akashi wished he could just grabbed Tetsuya away and run to their honeymoon right afterwards instead of having to stay here and put up with _anger_ of Tetsuya getting eye raped and stripped.

After the greetings rounds were done Akashi still can't get to Tetsuya because they were both surrounded by fangirls and fanboys that they don't remember inviting. In a corner of the room, was a very, very gloomy aura. There sat Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki as they sulked about Kuroko getting married so soon "Why Kuroko-cchi~~!" Kise cried.

"Tetsu-kun is getting married but not to me! Wah!" Momoi practically screamed.

"Why Tetsu?! Why not me? Why you ditched me?!" Aomine had finally lost his sanity and lunged to hug Kuroko, together with Kise and Momoi and ended up knocking them all onto the cold floor.

Everything went silence "Daiki. Ryouta. Satsuki." Akashi said as he smiled, ever so sweetly. The three immediately paled as they got off of Tetsu and helped the smaller male up to his feet.

"What've gotten into you three this evening? Why are you crying?" Kuroko took out a handkerchief and wiped away the tears, it turned out the three were already wasted, very wasted.

"Daiki. Ryouta. Satsuki." Akashi slightly raised his voice and the deadly aura increased dramatically as it creep towards the three sulking idiots.

"I sincerely apologize Akashi-sama." they bowed and ran back to the corner and continued sulking.

Since the floor was cold from the air conditioner and Kuroko was wearing a dress that exposed his shoulders and he just fell on it. Imagine, just imagine the coldness, when you curiously lick a frozen object and your tongue got stuck, and then apply that feeling to your back.

"Here, wear this Tetsuya." Akashi took off his jacket and placed it on Kuroko's shoulders "It must have been cold."

"Thank you Akashi-kun." Akashi will have to fix that in the future**

So it's now around 5:00am in the morning luckily everyone graduated from college or university so they don't have to worry about classes and they have got permission from their bosses for a day off tomorrow because they got all wasted to the point where Midorima was singing 'PONPONPON' out loud, now imagine the others. Aomine, Kise and Kagami had to go by the nearest tree to vomit for a good 10 minutes before heading home with the swag walk. In the end, it was ridiculously fun.

The next day Akashi and Tetsuya packed and got ready for their 3 months honeymoon, which wasn't a really a good idea because riding a plane while having a hangover is the worst. But before anyone know it, the two was already one third of their way to Fiji. Imagine what would happen after they return, just imagine Akashi and Tetsuya both have tanned skin with sunglasses resting on their head, flower print shirts, tropical flowers necklace and greeting you, no more Japanese, with 'Hola!' and they live happily ever after. The end.

* * *

**A/N:** Wait! It's over 3,000 words. Well thank you for reading!

-Phone rings-

**K:** hello?

**Akashi:** explain this instance

**K:** explain what?

**Akashi:** what happen after Tetsuya and I got back from our honeymoon?

**K:** you live happily ever after.

**Akashi:** elaborate.

**K:**…

**Kuroko:** what Akashi-kun wanted to say is: K-san why is there only one chapter?

**K:** Well, because I'm too lazy~

**Akashi:** that is no excuse. Continue this story until I give you permission to stop

**K:** EHHHHHH?! That'll kill me!

**Akashi**: No excuses

**Kuroko:** Akashi-kun… sorry but I agree with K-san this time, it'll kill her.

**K:** That's right Akashi-sama!

**Akashi:** this is astonishment for what happened in the previous edition. You made me become the antagonist again. Plus I was very out of character.

**K:**eh? You read that? Well I'm sorry I'm still learning about the characters.

**Kuroko:** Hai…thank you for reading until the next chapter.

**K:** hey wait we still haven't settle this yet-

* * *

[Review to let me know you are interested! And tell me some tips on how to write Akashi properly or else he'll kill me if possible. Thanks for reading!]

**if you don't know what I'm talking about it's in the next chapter. I have proof read it (I have bad grammar and needs a beta but too lazy to find one) and I can assure you I wrote it right.


	2. NSFW Seijuurou-kun

{Smex included. NSFW}

It was expected that the couple would move out of their parents' house and moved into a household of their own. And so they did. But living in a normal house doesn't appeal to Akashi at all. So he ended up buying a penthouse. Good job Akashi. After their honeymoon they moved in straight away "Tetsuya while I'm busy with work I expect you to not communicate with anyone suspicious. Hears the words 'Stranger, danger'" is what Akashi would tell Kuroko every morning before he head to work. Akashi, who worked for his father, he could take over the company any day but why of course he wouldn't do that. If he did, the time he get to spend with Tetsuya would be even less and he would not dare to even leave Tetsuya alone where anyone can just take him. The thoughts alone are frightening. The fact that he had let Kuroko go to work where he obvious and vulnerable to people's perverted eyes and thoughts is already enough for him to kidnap Kuroko and lock him in their own penthouse forever and never let him out. But he wouldn't do that. He knew Tetsuya would be sad to leave his job. The sky blue male just love the kids too much to leave them. Sometimes Akashi would pick him up after work, now don't get him wrong, Akashi is definitely not jealous of anyone or anything. Maybe with Nigou as an exception. That dog receive overflowing love from his Tetsuya and he thought that it wasn't fair. Considered that he haven't 'claimed' Tetsuya yet made it worse. Akashi is sexually frustrated. You might ask what they did when they were on their honeymoon. Here's the schedule:

Sleep

Sleep some more

Explore islands

Have lunch

Explore more islands

Tries vacation resorts

Back to hotel

Cuddle

Sleep

Now repeat.

Akashi did not have the chance to bring up the topic 1. Because he enjoys Tetsuya's company too much 2. That he forgot completely about it. But no worries, the time will come. Hopefully soon.

They were happy. Well except for Akashi to be sexually frustrated and wasn't planning to tell anyone. About one month after they settled in Akashi was assigned to a business trip. OVERSEA no less. He'll be miles away from his beloved. Let's hope he doesn't go berserk.

Kuroko on the other hand was…..normal. He was glad that he agreed to Akashi's proposal because now he was happy. He got the kids at kindergarten, Akashi next to him every night (NOTHING HAPPENED OK?). Now that Akashi was on a business trip and it was school holiday Kuroko was bored. He could remember the many warnings Akashi repeatedly said before he left for the trip. Not to mention his lover is now many miles away. That nightly Skype call isn't enough for him.

It only been 1 month since they got married and he already missed Akashi so much. Not that he'll show it. All his friends are busy, Kise happened to be the captain of the plane that Akashi flew on, Aomine is now at the countryside, taking a break from his basketball, catching crayfishes, Midorima is running the most busiest hospital in the country: Midori Hospital (Takao is with him), Murasakibara opened a bakery nearby with Himuro, they're doing pretty well, Kagami is now a famous NBA basketball player most known for the longest to stay in 'the zone' that it's almost ridiculous. Everyone is getting on with their life so did Kuroko. But right now he was bored. He didn't know what to do. So he decided it was time to explore their apartment complex. Though he also wondered why Akashi bought a penthouse instead of a normal house, nope knowing Akashi he would buy a whole mansion. It doesn't matter now anyway. On his way down to the floor below he bumped into a figure, taller than him. "_Oh are you ok?" _English? A foreigner? "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking" weird Japanese accent? "Oh no it's okay I'm sorry for bumping into you" Kuroko was helped up to his feet as he had a proper look at the foreigner "I'm Akaou. Nice to meet you" 'Akaou? Just like Akashi-kun?' Kuroko thought to himself. "Oya? You don't look like _very familiar_ are you _new_?" the blonde head asked with mixture of English in between "no I moved here one month ago" Kuroko stood, way smaller than Akaou "_ oh really? _ I haven't met anyone ever since I moved to this _apartment _complex. So I'm _surprised_ to see you! Wait…are you _transparent? _You look like a _ghost_" Kuroko have to start learning English and teach the blonde Japanese if he want to be friends with the (probably) the only the person he ever seen in this block ever since he moved in. Oh well if he is successful in making friends with Akaou he won't be bored when Akashi is gone on another trip.

That night Kuroko told Akashi about Akaou which Akashi wasn't very pleased to hear. He's stuck doing work day and night so he can return to his husband as soon as possible, but then his beloved just walked out and made friends with a foreigner, stranger danger, he can get kidnap while he's not looking. Not that Akashi will show it.

After two weeks of endless work Akashi finally made it home, barely alive. Kuroko was there to help him to bed, they both slumped on the bed, Akashi fell asleep but Kuroko never managed to get up because of Akashi iron grip. Good job Akashi-shi you've done well. The next morning the couple was awake by the continuous ring of their doorbell "mmm~ Akashi-kun can you….let me go? I'll get the door…." Akashi didn't response "Akashi-kun" Akashi didn't response "Akashi-kun" "Tetsuya. Stay here I'll get it." But the red head didn't move "Akashi-kun?" "after I wake up…" the two stayed in silence but the doorbell kept ringing, soon it change to banging "Akashi-kun" Akashi stood up and moved to the door, topless (because Kuroko took it off yesterday to change Akashi into his sleepwear but he couldn't finish his job before Akashi and him both fall in the bed)

"Tetsu! Open the door!" "Kurokochi! I have come for you~!" what are they doing here? Why are they here, interrupting his happy married life? "Akachin~ Kurochin!" the banging was getting louder. Akashi slammed the door open and looked (glared) at them as he smiled "What is it?" he asked "w-w-wow nice morning huh, Akashi?" the NBA, crayfish loving, basketball player answered nervously "We heard that Kurokochi was alone at home so we thought that we'll drop by, never thought that you'll be here as well Akashichi~" "oh? Do you mean that I am not allowed to be in my own residential area?" Akashi's smile widen "Ryouta. You have long graduated. Why is your logical sense so low?" that sent Kise crying in the corner. "….ah. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED, AKASHI WHAT DID YOU DO TO TETSU?! TETSU ARE YOU-"a dark aura developed the tanned man (A/N: I'm being so racist to Ahomine that it's not even funny). It seems like the idea of locking his beloved away sounds really appealing at the moment. If only he could do that. But he's not going to show it. Bear it, Seijuurou. Bear it. He kept telling himself. Bear it a little further.

One day after work, Akashi's husband had prepare his dinner as the blue head was taking a bath. "Tetsuya I'm home" Akashi left his business case in his room and walked toward the kitchen where his husband is currently in. "How was work Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked as he set down a plate "Tetsuya would you do me a favour and avoid bringing up my work into our time alone?" Akashi said as he wait for his mate to take a seat "Akashi-kun recently you looked very tired would you like a massage tonight?" oh here comes his chance "why, yes Tetsuya that would be lovely" and so Akashi quickly finish his dinner, desert so he can eat 'supper'. 'Akashi-kun is like a kid' Kuroko thought in his head as he watch his husband eat the food faster than usual. Then Akashi ran to the shower, ran back when he's done and prepare for the night.

The time has come Akashi and Kuroko are now in their shared bed room. Akashi is on his stomach, Kuroko climbed on his back and started massaging his shoulders, if that wasn't enough to send him to heaven he didn't know what could. Well there is one thing he can do and to send them both to paradise. Soon…..Kuroko's magical hands move down to Akashi's back as he continue to massage the fatigue away. But who would have thought…Akashi fell asleep from too much relaxation.

The next day he woke up and angrily went to work. He missed his chance. The absolute Akashi-sama had _failed_ to claim his husband chances after chances. And now he wasn't happy. Kuroko didn't quite get what happened in the past few days but ever since Akashi and he got back from their honeymoon Akashi-kun had been very grumpy. And he didn't know why. But he didn't really give it much thoughts.

Today he heard that one of his childhood friend came back from their long oversea studies he immediately received a message for him to meet up with them. When he arrived he spotted a blonde head and a black "Oh! Kuroko over here!" his friend waved at him, he took a seat next to them and faced the blonde head "Oh hello Kuroko-san" it was Akaou who sat with his friend "K-san would you introduce us?" Kuroko ordered for a vanilla shake "Oh! Kuroko this is Akaou!" "We've met before" Kuroko interrupted "don't interrupt me I know. He told me. Anyway he was my friend over in America he just moved here before me. We've been friends the moment we meet! Though the dude's bisexual and doesn't find me attractive" "but I don't think I need to know that much information" Kuroko sipped on his shake "hahaha~ K you didn't have to reveal that much" "Akaou you better not think of claiming Kuroko. He's married" K held up Kuroko's hand to show his ring "oh who's the lucky lady?" "You mean, man" K corrected "what? _Same sex marriage_ is allowed in Japan?" "I don't know they managed to pull it off" K shrugged "Kuroko how's it going with Akashi?" the blue head remained quiet "is it that bad?" Akaou stared "No…but ever since after our honeymoon Akashi-kun had been very grumpy" Kuroko sipped his shake. K and Akaou stared at each other then back at Kuroko then back to each other then back to Kuroko "….Did…you guys….do it?" K awkwardly asked her friend "eh?" Akaou looked out the window "you…know…'that' thing'" K sweat dropped "that thing?" Kuroko slightly tilted his head "Akaou. Explain to him when you guys go back to your apartment because I don't want to get ignite pass here".

-Time lapse: 2hrs later-

Akaou and Kuroko was on their way home "Akaou-san would-""Please call me Akaou. I'm not used to _Japanese honorifics _it makes me uncomfortable" the blonde interrupted "…then Akaou, would you please explain to me what 'that thing' is?" Akaou smile awkwardly…should he corrupt that pure and innocent mind or he should not? That is the question. "Akaou, please…" Kuroko relinquished a little of his kawaii-ness and Akaou was convinced. "Well you see….."

At that moment Akashi was on his way back home when he heard Tetsuya's voice with another presence of what seem to be a foreigner "Well you see…'that thing' we talked about earlier is when a man's **** goes into another man's ******* and then the man's **** move back and forth until they both *** but it doesn't necessary stops there. They can do it until they pass out. In other words having ***.However this process doesn't necessary be between two people there's a thing called ****** ***********" who is that person and why is he telling Tetsuya that? Akashi thought to himself "Akaou…." he quickly ran and grabbed his innocent husband away back into their penthouse.

"A-Akashi-kun!" Kuroko followed his husband into their penthouse and was pinned to the wall the moment Akashi locked the door "Tetsuya would you please explain?" outside there was banging "Kuroko are you ok?!" Akaou's voice was heard "Akaou-san I'm fine!" Kuroko managed to yell to assured his acquaintance that he was okay but before he could ask what his husband is doing his lips was smacked against the other, his wrists was held tightly and he couldn't resist, Akashi's leg was between his to prevent him from falling. "Oh, alright then see you again" and the blonde left "Tetsuya" the red head whispered huskily as he licked Kuroko's ear "explain. Now" what is he supposed to say? He can't explain this. Not while Akashi-kun is doing weird things to him. "Tetsuya, call my name" "Akashi…kun!" Akashi pinched one of his husband's pink buds "try again" Akashi released Kuroko's wrist and moved to removing the blue head's shirt "mmmh!" Kuroko inwardly moaned as Akashi licked his chest "Akashi?" Kuroko tried to answer but his voice was horribly shaking "incorrect" Akashi's hand moved down to Kuroko's pant and started to pleasure his lover 'down' there "Answer me Tetsuya…what is my name?" Akashi sucked on the delicious pink bud and increase his pumping speed. But he realised, it'll be difficult to do it in this position so he moved them both to the coach. "Well Tetsuya?" Kuroko was on all-four and Akashi behind him on his knees, finally reaching the ring of muscle "Ah no, Akashi-kyun~!" While Kuroko is unfocused and his thoughts are clouded by lust Akashi applied lotion to his fingers, now don't get him wrong, this is body massage lotion, not the proper lotion. "Tetsuya, relax" the first finger went in "Ngh!" Kuroko's eyes started to tear up "Tetsuya say my name" Kuroko remained silent….which didn't please Akashi at all so as a punishment Akashi grabbed his lover's member "Tetsuya" another finger was added and is now stretching the tight muscles "mmh…h-hah~ i-if I say your name, ah~…then will you stop?" his lover breathlessly asked.

He knew it, forcing this on Tetsuya would end up badly but he can't stop now "it's up to you, Tetsuya" Akashi gently kissed the tears away, as he added the third finger and let go of Kuroko's neglected member "hya~!" the slightly smaller male squirmed under Akashi slightly brushing against Akashi's member "S-Seijuurou-kun~" all movements suddenly stops "What is it, Tetsuya?" Akashi straightened himself and smiled "how….mean…" Kuroko whispered, apparently Akashi stopped just when Kuroko was about to 'release' "Akashi-kun…" Akashi didn't react. Kuroko slightly pouted "Seijuurou-kun" "yes? What is it, Tetsuya?" Kuroko stood up and led his lover into their bedroom "I don't mind….if Seijuurou-kun continues" that one sentence caught Akashi off guard, as expected of Tetsuya, he never cease to be beyond Akashi's expectations. However for Tetsuya's health tomorrow he must make sure "Are you sure of this Tetsuya?" Kuroko looked shocked and he looked away as he tried to smile "but…if Aka-Seijuurou-kun doesn't want to its fine" Akashi smirked as he tackled his lover to the bed "if tomorrow you can't walk, I'll stay with you in bed" Kuroko smiled into the kiss.

The next day, Kuroko really couldn't walk, at all "Ak-Seijuurou-kun did something happen yesterday?" Kuroko laid in bed as Akashi cuddled him "Akashi-kun is fine. Though I prefer Seijuurou" Akashi brought Kuroko closer. The blue head looked at his husband with full on kawaii-ness that made the red head feel guilty. He can't just say just because he was jealous now can he? "Could it be that Akashi-kun was jealous?" …bullseyes. Akashi just smiled "it's a secret Tetsuya." Finally he closed his eyes in peace. Finally he claimed the blue head as rightfully his.

[Omake]

"Seijuurou. I have a request to ask of you" it was Akashi senior who called just when Akashi and Kuroko are STILL cuddling in bed "what is it, father?" "I would like to hold my grandchildren by next year. Would you be able to complete that?"…has his father finally became INSANE? "Father you know that is impossible" "Seijuurou, my son, try your best with Tetsuya" and Akashi senior hang up. Akashi put his phone down on the night table then turned to his husband. Kuroko's facial colour paled immediately as Akashi smiled "Tetsuya, shall we continue to Round 23?"

NOTES:

Generally when you marry someone you change your last name to theirs but for some reason I can't write 'Akashi Tetsuya' then I won't be able to tell which on is Akashi and which one is Kuroko. So I keep Kuroko's last name.

[A/N: First of all I didn't die *insert clapping sounds effects here*. Second of all I am so sorry for not updating the story because I have exams this term and assignments are cramping up really bad. I actually wrote this chapter in class. Not the last bit where the 'Actions' are. Talking about 'actions' *glooms* I'm sorry I can't write smex. I'm sorry I can't keep the characters in characters. I'm sorry I can't write. I'm sorry for this crappy and long chapter. I'm sorry for starting this series. I'm sorry I started writing. I'm sorry that I have the internet. I'm sorry for saying I'm sorry over and over again. Third of all GODAMMIT ITS 3,000+ WORDS. WHY AM I USING THE SCHOOL'S LAPTOP TO WRITE YAOI?! WOULDN'T IT BE BAD IF THE ADMINISTRATOR FINDS OUT?! Anyway good news for you. This series will continue and would be updated at random times. And finally THANK YOU FOR READING UNTIL THIS FAR MOST PEOPLE WOULD JUST SKIP THE AUTHOR NOTES (like me) SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! If I have the motivation that is…..sorry….]


	3. Akashi's Birthday plan!

**DEDICATED TO AKASHI'S BIRTHDAY (LOL) I HAPPILY PRESENT YOU THIS CHAPTER THAT TOOK ME MORE THAN 3 MONTHS TO FINISH. NOW PLEASE ENJOY!**

**[ **\- **]**\- Someone over the phone

_Someone's thinking_

"-"-Someone's talking

'_Tomorrow is the day.' _Akashi thought to himself as Kuroko slept peacefully in his arms. Comfortably, Akashi laid in bed, under the soft and warm blanket, thinking of the many possible scenarios of tomorrow. Some of which included scenarios of a perfect evening with his beloved or a sudden surprise of a miracle childbirth. Soon Akashi drifted to sleep, anticipating for the next day to come.

Morning came, too soon to be exact. "Akashi-kun, please wake up," Kuroko called from the kitchen as he prepared breakfast for the both of them. "Akashi-kun." Kuroko walked into their bedroom and was displeased as he saw the messy mob of red peeking out from under the blanket, unmoving. "If you don't wake up soon you'll be late." Kuroko then mercilessly pulled off the cover exposing Akashi to the harsh cold weather. The action resulted in the red head snuggling up against himself and he smiled softly, satisfied with the little warmth he provided himself with. Akashi was awake but his eyes would simply not respond to what his brain was telling them to do. He definitely was over thinking yesterday, which resulted in him being extremely fatigued. "Akashi-kun." Kuroko gently shook his husband. "Hmmm…5 more minutes…" Akashi mumbled.

"5 more minutes?" Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't you want to see our children?"

Akashi shot right up in shock and looked at his husband. "C-children?" Akashi spluttered. _What happened? How long did he sleep? What happened in those 9 months of his beloved Tetsuya pregnancy?_ Kuroko sighed before going back to the kitchen. "Akashi, please quickly get ready and hurry down to breakfast." Kuroko closed the door behind him, Akashi sat still motionless. _Who's the father?_ Was the last question in Akashi's mind before he quickly got ready for the day.

"Tetsuya, who is the father?" Akashi, in all his seriousness, asked his husband across the breakfast table. "Akashi-kun that was a joke you know it's impossible for me to be pregnant." Kuroko sighed. Sometimes he wondered, if Akashi actually _at least_have some form of common sense in him. Akashi started again. "There is a possibili-"But his words were cut short when Kuroko's phone vibrated on the table. Kuroko opened his phone to check the message before setting it back down on the table. "Akashi-kun, if you don't hurry you'll really be late for work." Kuroko warned, he stood up and brought his tray to the sink. Akashi checked his watch before setting his tray in the sink too. He hugged Kuroko's waist pulling the slightly smaller male tightly against his chest and rested his head comfortably in the crook of Kuroko's shoulder. "Gochisosama_."_ he whispered into his husband's ear and closed his eyes. "Akashi-kun yo-"

"No, I'll be alright Tetsuya. You're very warm." Akashi tightly squeezed Kuroko before reluctantly letting go. "_Ittekimasu." _Akashi said as he grabbed his suitcase.

"_Itterashai."_ Kuroko gave Akashi a small peck on the lips before Akashi headed out to work.

Left alone in their penthouse, Kuroko took out his phone and began to send a few text messages to some people, before starting his daily chores. Kuroko had the whole day off today and he had a lot of work to do.

At work, those who worked under Akashi knew that today was their boss' special day and they strived to do their best today. Even though Akashi was especially harsh on his workers, there times when Akashi would come help them with their work and getting it handed in on time. Such a good guy he is. Everyone in the company respected him for many reasons; one of them was his fearsome smile. His smile alone was enough to drive countless shivers down your spine. As Akashi walked into his office that morning, he greeted his workers who ran by him. Akashi stepped inside his office and set his things down, he then looked at his desk which was piled high with paperwork, much to his displeasure. He sighed and took a seat at his desk before bringing the cup of coffee he had brought in and took a sip; he then set it down and began working. As time went on, Akashi noticed that the pile of work had not lessened and his workers were still walking in with more. Akashi was not sure if they knew that today was his birthday or not, but it seemed like they were working harder than usual (which is a good thing). But the amount of paperwork that was flying into his office was phenomenal. No matter how fast Akashi worked, there was so much he could do by himself … at this point the red head wasn't sure if he could even go home, and as the work kept on piling up he knew that he would have to work overtime to get it done. No. Akashi **HAS **to get home today. He wanted to spend his day with his wife, and no amount of work could get in his way. With that being said, Akashi began to work faster.

Outside Akashi's office, his co-workers gathered around giving their boss some time to finish the piles of paper in his office before sending in more. "I really feel sorry for Akashi-sama." His secretary worriedly looked at her boss through the glass wall.

"Yeah…you think he'll make it home tonight?" Another asked.

"Well, he'll probably get home somehow. After all…his waifu is probably too tempting to be left alone right? Especially tonight…" Another male worker said, grinning widely.

"What do you mean?" The secretary asked but the male worker just showed her his phone.

"Ok guys! Orders came in. Send him more paperwork!"

Akashi sat in his office frozen in his chair. '_Send him more paperwork? MORE PAPERWORK? ISN'T 5 PILES OF PAPERWORK STACKED UP TO MY HEIGHT ENOUGH?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MORE PAPERWORK? ARE YOU GOING TO LET ME GO HOME TONIGHT OR NOT? ARE YOU GOING TO LET ME ENJOY MY BIRTHDAY OR NOT? WHICH IS IT?' _Akashi glared at his co-worker rushing around busily sending in more evil paperwork to his office before continuing to look at more unattractive paperwork, he would definitely prefer look at Tetsuya instead. The phone in his office rang; Akashi picked it up.

**[**Seijuurou... Have you prepared the paperwork for the recent project?**]** His father asked him through the phone.

"Yes I just did, Father." Akashi answered.

**[**I see… then prepare yourself; you have an urgent meeting today at 5 PM sharp. Listen well Seijuurou, you must prepare yourself very well**]** and with that his father hung up.

'_Did he just say MEETING? A FREAKING MEETING ON A DAY LIKE THIS?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT IT'S YOUR SON'S BIRTHDAY TODAY? IS THIS MEETING YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENT TO ME?!' _Akashi was not pleased. His plans for today are all ruined, more importantly, it seems almost impossible for him to see Tetsuya today! Why? Why is this world so cruel? Everything and everyone is against him today….Oh well, the faster he finished this the sooner he could go home. _Ok Akashi, you're going to work hard today. For Tetsuya, your waifu._ Akashi encouraged himself.

And thus Akashi entered the Zone.

Once again outside Akashi's office, his co-worker gathered.

"Oh god, this is really tiring." His secretary sighed.

"I know right…so much work…Akashi-san is really amazing just look at all the paperwork we gave him. He's like half way through already. Wait, is his eyes glowing?!" a co-worker exclaimed

"Hey guys! It's 12:45 PM; I'll go and bring him his lunch." His secretary grabbed a black bento box and went to heat it up

"Wahh…I want to eat Kuroko-san's bento too." A random co-worker drooled the rest just sighed.

"Guys, that's all the paperwork right?" The secretary returned with Akashi's bento in hand, her co-workers just gave her thumbs up and nodded. So the secretary made her way to the lion's den, otherwise known as Akashi's office.

Amidst the papers, Akashi noticed the heavenly and familiar scent of food as his secretary walked in with a black bento box. "Kuroko-san had delivered your lunch, Akashi-sama." She set down his lunch on his table where it was clear of paper.

"Where is he?" Akashi set down the set of paper in his hand and turned towards the black box.

"He had left after the delivery, saying that he was busy with something else." His secretary bowed respectfully and stepped out of the messy office. Something _else?_ Akashi thought as he absent-mindedly chewed on his lunch. _What is this unpleasant flavour?_ Akashi looked at his lunch box and realised…he just ate seaweed. Akashi ate **SEAWEED**. Kuroko packed **SEAWEED** in _**AKASHI'S**_ lunch box…_WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSE TO MEAN? CAN HIS BIRTHDAY GET ANY WORSE?_ At that moment his secretary walked in again with a tray and a small bowl of tofu soup and placed it on Akashi's table then retreated to her own desk. Akashi sighed in relief at the sight of his beloved tofu soup. Tetsuya sure is cruel today; _did I do something to make him mad?_ Akashi was confused…

**Time Skip**

On the other hand, Kuroko was having a fabulous time preparing for Akashi's birthday with their friends; maybe Kuroko requested for too much paperwork. At that moment, Kuroko received a text from Akashi's secretary, asking if he wanted more paperwork to be sent to his husband. In response, he politely declined and wished her a happy weekend.

"It's already 5…Akashi-kun should be at the meeting by now" Kuroko glanced at the clock and then at the colourfully decorated room (Kise's and Momoi's work) with rainbow colour, a beautiful 7-layered birthday cake with a small Akashi at the top (Murasakibara and Himuro's contribution) and a tall mountain (taller than Kuroko) of presents in the corner, luckily everyone promised that they'll help with the cleaning so Kuroko don't have to worry about the mess , then Kagami and Himuro walked in and placed dishes of food on the table…that sounds like a lot have been done but there are still lots more to be done but the largest problem isn't the preparation…it's Kuroko. The poor sky-blue hair boy still does not know what to give his husband for his birthday and had been stressed over it for three days with not the slightest clue whatsoever. "Still haven't figure it out yet?" Kagami asked as he walked by "Not in the slightest clue, unfortunately" and then Kuroko's phone rang, Kagami left to clean up the kitchen.

"Hello, this is Kuroko speaking."

**[**Oh! Good afternoon Kuroko!**]** '…this voice…K-san?' Kuroko thought

**[**Yes yes, this is K. I heard today is Akashi's birthday. How's it going?**]**

"Ah yes, the preparation is nearly done."

**[**More importantly what are you planning to give him?**]** Kuroko didn't answer **[**Oh I see. You don't have anything in mind just as of the moment right?**]**

"Yes…" Kuroko sighed.

**[**Hmm… I see that is troublesome…I have something you can use…remember that present I gave-**]**

"I'm sorry but no." Kuroko immediately refused.

**[**You haven-**]**

"Your ideas are always the worse. Last time Akash…"

**[**Hm? Akashi what?**] **

"Anyway, please don't trouble yourself."

**[**At least hear me out...**]**

Time passes as Kuroko listened to K's idea "As I thought I'm-"

**[**He'll be over the moon, which I can promise you.**]**

"….." Kuroko stayed silent.

**[**Well…give it a thought.**]** K then murmured something but wasn't audible enough **[**Well, see ya!**]**

"Wait K-sa-"K hung up "…Ah…Kagami-kun!" Kuroko called out to his friend

"Hah?" Kagami turned around and waited for a while for Kuroko to come closer to him. Kagami raised an eyebrow(s) as Kuroko got on his tip-toe and whispered into his ears "WHA?! I dunno Kuroko! Why would y- w-w-" Kagami flushed bright red "you know what? Just do it. I don't care about you guys anymore, just do it. JUST DO IT!" Kagami ran to his bag, threw it over his shoulder and left.

"Kagami-kun!" it took Kuroko a minute or two to register the fact that all preparations are done and everyone has already gone home to get ready. Kuroko looked at his watch…looks like if he's going to do it, he better start now. Now… Where did he put that present?

Akashi did not like this. Repeat, Akashi DID NOT like this. At all. Sure, it was his birthday. And yes, he is celebrating it with his friends right now.

After a hard day of work, Akashi finally returned home and welcomed home by party crackers and was immediately showered with birthday wishes and presents and was immediately occupied with people surrounding him, entertaining him with constant conversation. While that's nice and all, but Akashi did not like it. He didn't realise it at first because he was momentarily distracted with the crowd but when he did, he became depressed and distant himself from the other by himself from the others to the couch, releasing a menacing aura to prevent anyone from coming closer.

"Ne…Aominecchi, isn't Akashicchi releasing this kind of scary aura-ssu?" Kise sweat dropped "Oh really?" Aomine looked around "Oh yea. Have you seen Tetsu anywhere?" "Eh? Now that you mention it… where did Kurokocchi go? I haven't seen him since this afternoon….." that's right, Akashi's waifu is currently nowhere to be seen in this entire penthouse. Not in the kitchen, not in the bathroom, not in the bedrooms. Not anywhere.

This is not how Akashi wanted to spent his birthday. Later into the night, everyone bid the last birthday wish and wish goodnight and goodbye. One by one, they left the penthouse and soon it was only Akashi in the penthouse, all by himself.

To be honest, Akashi feels very strange. Not once had Akashi been in this penthouse by himself, he is always accompanied by Tetsuya 'Tetsuya where did you go?!' Akashi sat on the couch that he and Tetsuya would cuddle on every night, by himself. Then his phone rang with Tetsuya's number on the screen.

**[**Erm…Akashi-san?**]** Said a foreign voice

"Who are you? And why do y-"Akashi was rudely interrupted.

**[**Yah… Now is not the time for that Akashi-san. Are you in your apartment by yourself now?**]**

"Answer my question."

**[**Oh ok. That's a yes then.**]** and muffled noises could be heard before hanging up. Not long after something landed loudly in Akashi and Kuroko's bedroom.

And oh my kami. If this isn't the best birthday for Akashi then he wouldn't know what could possibly top this. "Phew. Delivery complete!" A stranger wiped their forehead off of sweat "Thank you for using the K-express delivery service! Now please enjoy!" the stranger that dropped Akashi's ultimate birthday present ran pass him and escaped out the front door.

"Oh my! I certainly would never expect this Tetsuya~" Akashi's eyes happily glued to his waifu.

That's right! Not even the great Akashi could ever thought of Kuroko for his birthday! Now, I know you might be thinking _**'but that's wut every seme every wants'**_ yes…that is somewhat correct.

But I haven't finished yet. Akashi would **NEVER **think that he would live long enough to see his beloved dressed as Santa - The small red corset at Kuroko waist had wonderfully outlined the bluenette's body to near perfection along with a short frilly shirt that barely covered what it was originally created to cover revealing luscious pale skin. It only reaches just 3cm above Kuroko's mid-thigh based on Akashi's analysis, how very creative. A small Santa hat on his soft baby blue hair, to tease Akashi further - a big ribbon was tied behind Kuroko's back with a small golden lining, just like those ribbons that you would probably use to wrap your Christmas gifts. If Akashi was given the capability of nose bleeding easily, he would probably die from blood lost by now. And just trying helping out a little Kuroko (if you still want to be able to walk tomorrow) that heavy blush of your pale face is actually helping Akashi's abused sex drive a lot.

"…A-Akashi-kun please don't stare" Kuroko tensed as he felt the uncomfortable gaze which belongs to Akashi. The red hair moved slowly to his ultimate birthday present before wrapping his arm around Kuroko's thin waist pulling, grinding them against each other. With his other hand, Akashi delicately grabbed Kuroko's face and gently tilted it upwards, facing him. "Well well well I would never have thought... Now Santa-san are you here for my birthday or is it Christmas early?" Akashi smirked as Kuroko face became more flustered if it's possible but all of a sudden Kuroko's facial expression changed. Those innocent big blue eyes suddenly narrowed to sexy and dangerous…slowly…slowly Kuroko pushed his husband on to the bed and gently hit Akashi's back against the head board Kuroko got on all four and leaned in to whispered huskily into Akashi's ear "Well…if you want…I can be _both_". Akashi was glad he didn't have to deal with this Kuroko every day. It's not like Akashi hate it, if anything he loves it when his innocent Tetsuya's mind was clouded with lust and became demanding. But still, dealing with this Kuroko every day, Kuroko might never be able to leave the bed.

"Well, if you insist. Why not?" Akashi grabbed the back of Kuroko's head and pulled him in for a kiss, in respond the bluenette's back arched seductively and grinding his chest against Akashi. Akashi smirked into the kiss and crept slyly his hand to one of Kuroko pink bud and gave it a little pinch. Kuroko flinched and pulled away, both male panting for air as they gazed at the others with lust filled eyes.

"How very handy…" Akashi smirked as he easily pulled off the skirt and abandoned it to the floor along with the hat that fell when they both landed on the bed. Kuroko shifted uncomfortably as cold air touched against his skin. He gasped as Akashi's warm hand grabbed his member tightly. Kuroko wrapped both his arms over Akashi shoulders and climbed to Akashi laps, hovering over the slightly bigger male, slightly pouting which made Akashi chuckled "What's wrong? Did I do something bad and won't be able to receive my present, Santa-san?" Akashi licked Kuroko's earlobe as he whispered which made Kuroko shuddered "Ah. That's right." Akashi shifted his other hand and reached over to the bed table "It wouldn't be fair now would it?" he brought out a bottle of liquid "Akashi-kun what…is that?" Kuroko asked in a mumble "Transdermal Aphrodisiac." Akashi Seijuurou proudly smiled "Eh? W-w-why do we need it?" Kuroko shakingly muttered. "Since you're giving me so much today (including the paperwork and the seaweed). I guess this is the very little thing I could do for you today. Enjoy _**Tetsuya~**_" the way Akashi said it made Kuroko shivered in both fear and delight. He shouldn't have put in the seaweed… "…Since…Since today is Akashi-kun's special day…Seijuurou-kun can have one wish…" Kuroko prayed that he would never have to regret saying those words "Oh my~ such broad service~ I'll make sure to _**make good use of it.**_" Akashi smirked before pouring the cold liquid onto Kuroko soft and pale skin… "And I'll make sure that you won't ever regret anything at all….Tetsuya"

The next morning…both of them couldn't leave the bed…oh wait...lemme c- Oh never mind they're going still at it. God cheeses dam lord Akashi!

**[Omake]**

**The Neighbour's Concern**

**[**So….what you're saying… it's still creaking from yesterday night to tonight?**]** K asked her friend, concerned.

"Yea! Is this place haunted or something?! HALP. K! HALP!"Akaou pleaded desperately.

**[**Ok….What is the room number, Akaou? Imma come over!**]**

"Umm," Akaou hesitated trying to remember his apartment number "1504."

**[**…**]**

"K? Are you ok? K?"

**[**…Isn't that under where Kuroko lives?**]**

"B-but I don't know and I don't care what they're doing up there! But my roof is creaking and I can hear scary moans and groans…K…I'm scared!"

**[**… (So am I. But for a whole different reason)….Akaou….On second thoughts…Just ignore it. Go somewhere else for another 3 hours or something.**]** then K hung up

"Such great friends I have." Akaou said in sarcasm and smiled with a small tear appeared at the corner of his eye.

**BWH (Behind what happened)**

**[**YAH! ~ Thanks for co-operating Akashi-occhan! Akashi and Kuroko is really happy now! Their faces are like…so **sparkly~] **K laughed over the phone.

"Mind your manners K. If it wasn't for Tetsuya, I wouldn't be participating in such events" Akashi senior breathed out the poisonous smoke from the cancer stick.

**[**You say that…but actually you couldn't wait to pull the prank of a fake urgent meeting with the other chiefs and producers on Seijuurou-san right? I heard it….from your dear wife, Lady Souzetsu!**]**

"…Do you truly believe her words?" Akashi senior closed his eyes.

**[**Based on your reaction. Yes I do.**]**

Suddenly the phone was snatched out of Akashi senior hand by his very own wife "WAHHH~~~ K-san-chan! MY GOD did the costume fit him? How did Tet-chan look?! Was he super cute?! I bet he was! KYYAAA~~~TELL. Me. EVERYTHING that happened! Yahh!~~Actually no. We're meeting AT THE MALL AND YOU CAN TELL ME EVERYTHING (LOL)" Souzetsu yelled loudly in to the phone

**[**I can tell you right now…**] **

"YES YES YES YASSSSSSSSSSSSS TELLL ME EVERYTHING~~~Oh," her tone suddenly turned cold "And if you leave one tiny detail out. Expect to face my wrath of a mother."

**[**Actually it's nothing much. I just dropped down Kuroko from the roof then escape through the front door that's all**]**

"…K-san-chan…We expected more from you" Souzetsu sighed disappointedly.

**[**I know….That's why I set up cameras around the room.**]**

"*epic gasp* YOU **MUST **SEND IT TO ME! NNNNAAOOOO! YASSSSS SEND IT TO ME" Souzetsu desperately begged.

Akashi senior massaged his temple "Souzetsu…..it's already noisy enough" ever since his wife arrived home. This house had never been quiet

"But darling~ don't you want to see the fruits of our dear Tet-chan's plan?"

**[BUT**…Akashi called me this morning and…yea…you know the rest**]**

Both Akashi seniors expression turned similar to this (-_-) "Tch. Ungrateful son, doesntevenlethisparentsseeswhathappeninhisbedroom" they both sighed.

**[**…Errmmm I thinks that goes for everyone .I think I'll be on Akashi's side dis time. Bai!**]**

After a heavy pause "Darling~" Souzetsu purred "What name will we give our grandchildren?" she asked in delight.

**What happened at Akashi work place?!**

Extreme bliss and peace was written all over the whole company as their fearful CEO had became so happy that he affected the whole company. Because that's just how influential Akashi is.

A/N: and that was a wrap on Akashi's birthday! … OTL I know I tried writing failed smut and you probably can't imagine wut position they were in don't worry. Cuz I can't either….well…I guess I'll have to post hiatus on this one till I wrap up 'When your doctor says' since I kinda lost my planning for this series. And 'When your doctor says' is still hiatus so…I guess you won't be seeing me for a while~ until then! Be well~~~


End file.
